I want to understand you
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Peridot wonders what Lapis used to love about the water tower so much. So she decides to climb up to receive a better understanding of the blue gems mental state. But Lapis intervenes. Lapidot, Fluff, *Oneshot*, Time skip, Yuri/Lesbian, LapisxPeridot, feels


**I feel like there isn't enough Lapidot of just after barn mates, they always have to have Jasper involved.**

 **As to why I have no idea as LapiJasper is clearly an unhealthy and abusive relationship**

 **This is set after Barn mates**

 **Fluff alert so be prepared**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Peridot stared up at the water tower quietly, her visor blocking out the suns more harmful rays. Folding her arms as she peered at the giant structure curiously. Trying to calculate its reasons for why Lapis would have been so drawn to it in the past, making it her own personal hideout so often.

She remembered when she and Lapis first became roommates, after Lapis was freed from Jasper. She stayed on the roof or water tower head for days on end ignoring her. If she called out to her or tried to even make conversation the latter would just glare menacingly at her and ignore her.

She was glad to have put that all in the past now, having developed a strong bond with Lapis and glad to have an ally. Someone who understood her methods and would happily share her sarcasm and output on a situation without getting bored or ignoring her afterwards, simply listening then giving her opinion.

Now that they were friends and on better terms, she was curious as to why Lapis would have hidden up there in the first place. What had compelled her to be so high up and hide in a place nobody could reach her. She felt it would allow her to better understand the blue gem by climbing it.

She sighed heavily and began to climb the ladder quickly. Eager to gain the information she needed quickly without any problems taking place. Her small size proving to be effective, plus it was a simple method of simply climbing the ladder and going up. As long as gravity or any building repair was needed she should be fine.

She was making good progress and feeling very proud of herself until a familiar voice called out to her. The voice of the same gem that she had been thinking about earlier before attempting this feat. Breaking her of the concentration of climbing upwards towards the top.

"Peridot? What are you doing? Camp Pining hearts comes on soon" Lapis asked curiously from their boat seat. Since they got into the show she hated missing an episode. Plus, it was boring to watch on her own, sharing it with Peridot allowed her to share her opinion. They could both give their thoughts on character and relationships.

Peridot stopped, she had completely forgotten to which she mentally cursed herself. However, upon looking down she panicked and gripped the bars of the ladder tighter. Causing her to realize that she may have made a mistake by attending this alone and not thinking about her own physical safety.

She didn't really think about how high this would be upon climbing it. She was halfway up and if she let go to fall she would crack her gem upon impact which would damage her greatly. Curse this tower for being so deceiving, it looked simple to climb from the ground but ended up being more difficult than it appeared to be upon attempting to climb.

Lapis stared at the green gem quietly, she had indeed climbed higher than she expected. Part of her was impressed at how quick the little gem was despite being clueless about a lot of things. She was half way up the ladder and had no idea of how to get back down again.

She could see Peridot was very afraid of her situation and doing her best to remain safe. It would be cruel to leave her and if the ladder broke at any time she would get hurt. She sighed heavily and summoned her water wings, then flew in the direction of the green gem before something happened.

As she reached the green gem she held out her hands to which Peridot gripped her tightly. Feeling the fear of the smaller gem as she held her caused Lapis to pity the poor thing. She really hadn't thought this one through, but hopefully she would learn from this experience and not attempt it by herself again.

However, instead of going back to the barn she flew upwards scaring Peridot and causing her to hold into her harder. She had come here for a reason and she would gladly help her. Peridot obviously had no intention of moving but was eager to get to the top of the tower. With her water wings, it would make things far faster and easier to achieve.

As they reached the top she landed gracefully, her skirt flowing in the wind. Flying was one of the many ways she was able to relax and have some fun, being able to view the world from a higher place and understand it from a different angle. However, Peridot was still gripping her tightly for dear life like she would fall if she released her grasp.

Upon the close contact Lapis felt her cheeks heat up "Um… Peridot. We're safe now" she replied awkwardly. You would never think that the proud and outspoken Peridot was such a scaredy cat. However, she found it rather adorable truth be told. Peridot acted so stern and bossy in the past, to see her becoming more affectionate, dorky and easy going showed she was changing.

Peridot blinked then realized she was still clinging to Lapis for dear life. She then jerked away awkwardly blushing like a maniac "I apologize, that was rude of me" she replied nervously. She had made physical contact towards Lapis without her consent which would surely upset her, since she wasn't big on physical affection.

Lapis softened and raised her eyebrow "So… why did you come up here?" she asked curiously. There must have been a reason for it, Peridot never did things for no reason. However, if she would possibly try and avoid situations that would cause her to get into trouble, she would be very grateful for that.

Peridot blushed awkwardly. She hadn't predicted on getting caught or having problems with this mission, so explaining herself had never been in her plan to begin with. She had hoped to climb up, get an understanding and collect data, then leave. But without her limb enhancers or ability to control her metal powers properly that would not happen so easily.

However, she may as well explain herself to Lapis. I mean it was all over now and there was no point in denying it as she had been caught in the act. Though it was embarrassing for her. "I… *sigh* I wanted to get to know you better, to understand you so to speak. I came up here to get into the mindset of why this place was so important to you in the past" she explained.

Lapis had come up here so often and looked so at peace when she did. Having her head-space and being alone, she had looked so content it intrigued Peridot. She wanted to understand what she was feeling while she was up here that would make her feel so at peace with herself and allow her to forget about her past.

Lapis blushed upon hearing this, she had never thought about how in the past she used to ignore her so much. They had come such a long way since then she had never really considered her actions. The way she was now, she accepted that she had been venting her anger out on the wrong person but never thought so at the time.

Looking back and reflecting she felt a little guilty for the way she had treated her. Yes, she had been alone and confused but so had peridot. They had both been stranded on an alien planet that neither one of them understood. Instead of being cruel she should have been more conscious.

She then softened and peered into the distance thoughtfully. Her blue ribbon and skirt blowing gently in the soft breeze that could be felt from all the way up here. She never thought she would ever be having this conversation with anyone, but she trusted Peridot.

"I needed to think. Being trapped on eart for so long without anyone but myself, then that awful fusion as malachite. It was just all too much for me to handle and I needed time to clear my head. I needed to collect my thoughts and find myself again. To remember who I was a gem by myself" she explained.

In the mirror, she could never communicate with anyone nor could they understand her. She was alone and afraid with no way out only to be left behind on earth for centuries. As Malachite, she was abused and manipulated by Jasper. She enjoyed hating her and venting her anger onto the other gem for keeping her prisoner for so long.

To vent her loneliness, frustration and anger towards Jasper. To vent her hate on home world for keeping her prisoner and abandoning her in the past. It had all felt so good but it hadn't been healthy at all. Being able to come up to this tower had given her a freedom she thought she had long since lost since being trapped on earth.

Peridot's eyes widened and she blushed awkwardly. Never had she considered how bad Lapis had been treated up until this point. Being treated as a prisoner for so long with freedom in reach but never able to obtain. Knowing she had been partially responsible for this made her understand why Lapis had held such previous hostility towards her.

"D… Do you still feel like that now?" she asked shyly. It would explain why she had been so hostile towards her and been unable to trust anyone but Steven. Her savior. The one who had freed her from her cage and helped her learn about the strange new planet that was his home and would eventually become hers too.

Lapis smiled softly and shook her head quietly. Things were different now, she was different now, a whole new gem. "I… I still have nightmares sometimes. But they got better, since meeting Steven and finding a new home it's not so bad" she explained. Compared to feeling trapped before, now she just felt free.

The nightmares were brief and often temporary compared to the past. She learned to get over them by standing up to the demons in her mind instead of locking them away. But nowadays she dreamed of flying or playing with Steven. Then the dreams became less about fear and more about fun.

Peridot perked up upon hearing this. So, having friends made Lapis feel better? But then, what that did mean about her new relationship with herself as a gem? She then pointed to herself hesitantly "E… even me?" she asked hopefully her tone shy. Her eyes shining with hope as she looked at the other gem.

Lapis blinked at the hopefulness of the green gem, her cheeks heating with embarrassment. "Y… Yeah" she replied hesitantly averting her gaze. Though she annoyed her at first her views on Peridot had changed. She no longer saw her as the enemy but now a friend she could confide in and rely on with her feelings.

Peridot was just innocent, like herself she was in a new world in which she was unfamiliar. Everything was alien to her and she was learning about a whole different culture. They were 2 sides of a coin, just different. They were alike and different, the same and yet not the same. She has just never taken the time to notice this before.

Peridot then blushed and smiled, she couldn't believe Lapis liked her. After months of trying to earn her trust and build new bond it had paid off. In the past, she never would have seen this happening. To know that Lapis actually considered her a friend now meant the world to her, her happiness overflowing inside of her.

She was so happy to know that Lapis actually liked her. Her overwhelming emotions compelled her to hug Lapis happily, nuzzling into her form affectionately. A shy laugh conveying her happiness escaped Peridot's lips as the feeling that Lapis liked her began to overwhelm her. Burying into Lapis's chest affectionately.

Lapis blushed and averted her gaze but allowed it. Though she was a techno geek in terms of gem related issues, Peridot was in fact naïve to a lot of other things. It seemed Peridot was very unaware of Lapis's growing feelings for her and affection towards her. But she would let her have this moment despite her shyness.


End file.
